


Kung Pao Chicken (1)

by BlakRabbit



Series: Banana Fish: Side A [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakRabbit/pseuds/BlakRabbit
Summary: One of the regulars from Chang Dai misses you; I wonder who it could be?





	Kung Pao Chicken (1)

You frequent the Chang Dai Restaurant and are considered a regular there. Every time you go you're happy to see Ms. Nadia, little Sing, and even the owner, Mr. Chang. However today, you feel sick, but still have an appetite for some Chinese takeout. You get it delivered, and who appears at the door is none other than little Sing who remembers you and gives you peace sign with a smile.

"Yo! We haven't seen you while."

"I know. I've been sick today so I decided to eat in for lunch." you explain as you hand him the delivery money first, then give him a bit extra for tip. "Tell everyone at Chang Dai I said Hi."

"Will do! See ya!"

You close the door, enjoy lunch, and do your usual things you do at home. Later that night, you get a knock on the door. You wonder what who that could be so you look through the peephole and see no one is there so you open the door to see if anyone is in the halls of the apartments. You find no one there, but you do find a small package on the floor that reads "Caution: Hot". You pick it up, and it's still quite hot to the touch so whoever dropped it off wasn't there for very long, and couldn't have ran off very far so you let out a soft "Thank you" for anyone to hear if they were still in the hall, and shut the door.

As you inspect the package, you see a familiar Chang Dai business card and flip it over for any clues of who dropped the apparent food package off.

"Hope you feel better soon! Chang Dai misses you. -Shorter"

"Hmm...I don't think I've known a 'Shorter' to be at the restaurant before" you say to yourself. You wonder who he is and how nice he is for bringing some soup over. The card had some little doodles on it that looked like faces of the regulars with hearts spread throughout the card. I kept the card on my fridge with a magnet and enjoyed the soup which was really flavorful.

After a few days, you feel better and thought you would have a movie night after work and enjoy some takeout. You call up Chang Dai for delivery as usual, but you notice the person that knocked on the door does not sound like a "little Sing" kind of knock. The 20-something sounding voice (which sounded awfully similar to Mr. Chang's voice but younger) said he was from Chang Dai so you open the door.

In front of you stood a 6 foot, athletic, Chinese guy with a fluffed, purple Mohawk and wearing sunglasses and latest in New York fashions. From the look of his smile he seemed very happy to see you with your takeout in one hand and his other hand in his pocket. "Hey there! You ordered the Kung Pao chicken and a hot date?" You both chuckle at his light-hearted joke and you continue the conversation.

"Haha, I did order the Kung Pao chicken, but I didn't expect a hot date. I'm sorry, you are? I've never met you before. Are you a regular at Chang Dai?"

"Oh, my bad, I'm Shorter Wong. Local Chinatown badass at your service."

You now have a moment of clarity, "So you're Shorter! You sent me the soup when I was sick. It was very sweet. Thank you!"

"Well...I was just around the neighborhood and I thought you could use a pick-me-up, y'know?" He puts his unused hand behind his head and rubs nervously.

"I was just going to watch a movie and eat takeout, care to join me?"

"Really? If that's cool with you. I wouldn't wanna interrupt anything..."

"Think of it as a token of appreciation for getting me well again"

"OK!"

Shorter puts down the takeout in kitchen and heads over to the living room and takes his jacket off to make himself comfortable. As he takes off his jacket you glance over his even more revealed athletic figure as he is wearing a white sleeveless shirt which looks very appealing to you. Shorter notices you staring at him. "You like what you see?" he says with a devilish smirk and a raised eyebrow. You snap back to reality and blush out of embarrassment "Geez, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Yeah, you did." He throws his jacket across the couch and heads toward you. You didn't realize your ogling would trigger such a response from him. Shorter takes your hand and slowly directs it to feel the lower section of his abs.

"Is this what you want? Huh? Don't lie. Just so you know...I'm way better than Kung Pao chicken" he takes you by the waist with his other hand, leans in and kisses you softly. Your whole body feels like it's been hit by lightning. He lets out the most hungering moan, and kisses you deeply with his tongue caressing yours. You can't help but sigh in surrender as he leads you both into the bedroom. He pushes you onto the bed, takes off your shirt and takes his sweet time caressing all the curvatures of your body. His hands feel like they're burning your skin. You moan Shorter's name as your mind slowly melts away. He takes off his shirt and his sunglasses. He comes closer to almost kiss you, but he stops to show you the most honest part of his body, his beautiful brown eyes.

He speaks in a low voice "Truth is I've been watching you for while. Every time you come into the restaurant smilin' the way do you it always makes my day. It lets me know at least I can make one person smile that day; that I can make someone happy with...whatever I got; my cooking, my charm or my jokes if they're good." You were putting 2 and 2 together and the person that always smiled at you at the restaurant was Mr. Chang. After you realize who Shorter was you cry a little out of joy. You have no idea why he has to disguise himself while he's there, but at this point, you don't care. All that mattered was that he took the time to notice he was missing you, and wanted to know if you were okay and eating well.

"Shorter?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we can take this further, and see where it goes? I wouldn't mind at all if this went past just tonight."

Shorter wipes your tears away, "Fuck yeah."

He kisses you deeply while he pulls down your pants and your panties. He strays away from your mouth and kisses your neck, and even lower to your stomach, until he gets to your thighs. He gently kisses your inner thighs, then starts to voraciously lick them and playfully place bite marks. You smile and giggle at Shorter's playfulness until you feel your entire spine shiver. Shorter clasps your hand with his as he starts to go down on you. His tongue and fingers move in all of the right places. Your whole lower body is now heavy and your hips are somehow moving on their own. Your body starts to be in rhythm with Shorter's movements and every wave of sensation hits harder than the next. He knows you're getting close so his movements become even more intense which makes him utter the most satisfying moans and sighs as he hungers for your final cry of release. Eventually, you can't hold back anymore as your body begins to shake violently and your breathing quickens. Shorter feels you and quickly embraces you as you lose control while he places a kiss on your forehead for comfort. Your orgasmic sounds of passion are muffled by Shorter's tongue as he kisses you with more intensity than last time. "That's my girl" he utters under his breath as every kiss is a step closer to claiming you as his. As the remaining sensations start to fade you hug him tightly not wanting to let him go until the sensations cease. Eventually, you start to feel exhausted and fall asleep on Shorter. He looks at you while you're sleeping, smiles, and stares at the ceiling.

"Waaay better than Kung Pao chicken."


End file.
